Lucas Friar
*Decepticons *Autobots |Home World = Earth |Died = |Gender =Male |Name =Lucas Friar |Rank =*8th Grader *Enemy of the CIS *Reformed ally of the CIS |Caption = |Eye color = Green |Hair Color =Brown |altimage = |altcaption = |Status = |Born = c.2000 |Skin Color =White}} Lucas Friar is one of the main characters in Girl Meets World. He is a cowboy who hails from Austin, Texas, and quickly befriended Maya Hart and Riley Matthews, both of whom have crushes on him. Lucas was originally an ally of the Confederacy, but later became consumed by jealous rage and killed General Grievous due to the Kaleesh cyborg having a crush on Riley. After later regaining his senses, Lucas decided to atone for his mistakes and became a better person, and tries to convince his friend Farkle Minkus, who has also gone crazy, to do the same. Personality and Appearance Personality Lucas is compassionate, kind, noble, honorable, intelligent, athletic, responsible, dutiful, and a gentleman. Maya stereotypes him as a cowboy, but it is revealed that he is from a family of cowboys in Girl Meets 1961. Although Lucas is one of the good kids in Mr. Matthews' class, he does have a wild and rebellious part to him. This is shown when he joined Maya's side in detention, made fun of Cory's lesson, and declared a fake war against Farkle in class. He is also prone to becoming very jealous, to the point where he was determined to murder those who got between him and Riley. This jealousy made him do cruel things, such as killing Grievous almost immediately after the general was resurrected and blaming the incident on Riley and Maya, forcing Riley into a relationship with him, and turning his friends' close ones against them. His friends were afraid of him until Farkle also went insane and started to do even worse things than Lucas. Lucas even became Farkle's partner-in-crime for a short time, agreeing with him whenever they did something horrible to one of the members of the Confederacy. It was later during the war that Lucas realized just how evil he was, and how his attitudes were rubbing off on Farkle. Lucas apologized to his friends for what he did, and sought to make himself a better person, starting with distancing himself from Farkle and taking lessons from Luke Skywalker on how to redeem himself. He also calls Farkle out on his actions and loses patience with him much easier than he did before. If anyone close to him gets bullied, he will potentially explode towards the bully, though he learns it takes more strength not to fight. Appearance Lucas is a classically handsome, beautiful and athletic guy, Cory Matthews himself pointing out that Lucas is extremely good looking. He has a pale complexion, strong bone structure (angular jawline), a straight nose and a well-formed mouth. He has straight, short, dark blonde hair. Lucas also has straight teeth with a heartwarming smile. Lucas is of slightly above average height, and he has an athletic physique. In regards to his clothing and fashion sense, Lucas is generally trendy and casual. History Clone Wars Meeting General Grievous Lucas first became involved in the Clone Wars when Grievous ends up being sucked into their world through watching Girl Meets World, which, unbeknownst to Lucas, Farkle, Riley and Maya, was a TV show in Grievous' universe. When Grievous was first seen roaming the halls of John Quincy Adams Middle School, Lucas freaked out as well as the other students, but Riley managed to calm everyone down by befriending the General and asking him where he came from. Soon, Lucas got over his fear of General Grievous, and even marveled at the Kaleesh's armor. When Grievous developed a crush on Riley, he went around asking who Riley had liked. Riley had said that she liked Lucas, and the General soon asked Lucas about his thoughts on Riley. Lucas said that he also liked Riley and planned to tell her someday. However, he wasn't aware of the General's crush on Riley until Riley flat out asked Grivous if he did like her. After she rejected Grievous, the heartbroken General ran away and started to avoid Riley. Farkle, with the help of Maya, convinced Riley to go and talk to the General again. Right before she could, however, Jango Fett and Obi-Wan Kenobi arrived at their school and kidnapped all of them, knocking out Cory Matthews in the process. Trapped onboard Jango's ship, Lucas and his friends were forced to go along with Jango's wishes, which were to kill the General when they made their next attack. When they came onboard Super's Battle's Time-Warp Ship, a major battle broke out as the Separatists tried to fight Jango and Obi-Wan. Grievous was shocked and saddened when he saw that Lucas and his friends had "joined" the Republic. Farkle tired to explain, but Jango and Obi-Wan intervened, severely wounding Grievous. Furious, Riley attacked Jango Fett and announced that they were never coming back. With this, the Separatist morale was boosted, and they pushed Jango and Obi-Wan back. After the battle, Grievous was repaired, and Lucas and the others came back to the Confederacy. Category:Heroes Category:Villians Category:Back and Forth Characters Category:Confederacy Members Category:Decepticon Members